Twice Twisted
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Pairing: Victor x Yuuri Setelah siuman dari koma panjang Yuuri mengalami Amnesia solah dia sudah tidak ingin berada di dunia dimana Viktor tidak lagi mencintainya. "Apa aku benar-benar berada di dunia paralel?"/"Eros akan mengambil alih untuk sementara waktu" Apakah Victor di dunia ini lebih pintar bermain permainan cinta daripada yang berada di duniaku? Rating: M


Suasana sedang keruh, rasanya seolah oksigen sudah tidak ada lagi dan di sekeliling mereka hanyalah karbon dioksida. Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dan berbau obat-obatan kimia, beberapa sedang menatap seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tatapan horor.

Katsuki Yuuri, mantan figure skating andalan Jepang telah mengalami amnesia.

Yuuri menatap sekelilingnya heran. Meski ditentukan telah mengalami amnesia, sebenarnya dia mengenal orang-orang di sekitarnya tersebut. Katakanlah jika dia sedang mengalami amnesia ringan, namun setelah sebelumnya berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang tersebut, akhirnya disadarinya jika sebenarnya dia tidak sedang mengidap 'amnesia'.

Karena sebenarnya; ingatan Katsuki Yuuri sekarang sebenarnya berbeda jauh dari ingatan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

Kenyataan tersebut masih di tutup rapat oleh Yuuri karena dia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan di percaya. Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia berkata,

'Aku telah melewati dunia paralel'

Bukan?

Katsuki Yuuri adalah seorang Barista di sebuah Kafe kecil miliknya. Kafe yang terletak di sudut jalan daerah Kanto-Shibuya tersebut juga memiliki keunikan rasa selain kopi yang di racik pemiliknya. Selain menyediakan kopi, toko tersebut juga menjual kue dan biskuit yang di panggang oleh seorang Pâtissie (Pastry Chef) asal Rusia.

Begitulah, Yuuri adalah seorang Barista yang cukup terkenal di bidangnya. Namun saat ini dia sedang di kerumuni orang-orang yang menunjuknya sebagai seorang olahragawan skating yang telah pensiun, dan sekarang sedang melatih seorang pemuda bernama Minami Kenjirou.

Yuuri tidak segera menyangkal karena keyakinan mereka yang begitu kuat. Apalagi **mereka** yang sedari tadi menudingnya tersebut sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang di kenalnya.

Minako, Minami, dan Phicit—Mereka bertiga benar-benar mencemaskan 'amnesia' Yuuri.

Lalu, bagaimana aku harus menanggapinya? Pikir Yuuri menghela nafas frustasi seraya menaikan poni-poninya yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Yuuri apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Phichit berhati-hati. Pertanyaan tersebut sempat membuat Yuuri ingin memutar bola matanya malas, tapi di tahannya. "Tentu aku mengingatmu, kau adalah sahabatku Phichit!" jawabnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Dengan jawaban tersebut, detik itu juga Yuuri memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur dunia ini. Sampai dia mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, dia akan berusaha menjadi Katsuki Yuuri sang figure skating terkenal itu.

 **Prologue**

Selama tiga minggu Yuuri berada di rumah sakit. Dirinya di rawat total di rumah sakit terbesar di Beijing selama dua bulan penuh, bagaimana bisa dia berada di China?

Menurut Minami, mereka datang ke China mengikuti turnamen GrandPrix series. Dirinya adalah pelatih dan Minami adalah murid, mereka tiba di China tiga hari sebelum turnamen di selenggarakan. Pada malam kedatangan, mereka berencana untuk keluar hotel dan mencari makan malam namun Yuuri yang pelupa mengacaukannya.

Yuuri kembali masuk ke dalam hotel untuk mencari _keycard_ kamar mereka. Minami tidak begitu tahu detalinya karena dia sudah berada di sebuah restoran tempat mereka janjian, lalu tidak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan berita jika pelatihnya tersebut mengalami kecelakaan di Lift.

Lift yang di naikinya jatuh dari lantai sepuluh dan terjebak di pertengahan lantai enam dan lima. Butuh waktu lima jam penuh untuk mengeluarkan tubuh Yuuri yang sudah koma dari dalam Lift.

Sementara itu di ingatan Yuuri. Memang benar dia sedang berlibur di China dan di ingatan terakhirnya sebelum siuman di rumah sakit, dia juga berada di sebuah Lift hotel.

Mungkin Yuuri si pelatih dan dirinya mengalami waktu kecelakaan yang sama persis. Mungkin itu adalah pemicunya?

Selama tiga minggu di rumah sakit Yuuri terus mencari informasi mengenai Yuuri yang lain. Hasilnya cukup mengejutkan karena Yuuri yang seharusnya berada di dunia ini sebenarnya lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Selain itu banyak hal yang sungguh mengejutkan dirinya mengenai Yuuri yang lain ini.

Katsuki Yuuri adalah mantan figure skating yang telah mendapatkan tiga medali emas di sepanjang karirnya sebagai olahragawan, dalam jenjang masa kejayaannya tersebut dirinya dilatih oleh legenda hidup, Viktor Nikiforov yang merupakan suaminya sekarang.

Mereka berdua menetap di Jepang-Hesetsu untuk waktu pendek setelah itu berpisah untuk memenuhi karir mereka sebagai pelatih. Viktor kembali ke Rusia sementara Yuuri tetap berada di kampung halamannya bersama Minami.

 _Tidak hanya itu..._

Yuuri si Barista sudah memeriksa ponsel Yuuri. Ditemukannya jika suaminya—suami Yuuri yang lain itu, kelihatannya sudah bosan dengan kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Skandal-skandal mengenai pelatih dari Yuri Plisetsky terus bermunculan. Yuuri si Barista memang tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Yuuri si pelatih ini—Tapi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Viktor sudah bosan pada dirinya, entah Yuuri yang manapun itu. jujur saja itu sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Kini dirinya sudah di berangkatkan kembali menuju Jepang. Bersama Minako dia berangkat menuju Hasetsu, kampung halamannya. Tidak seperti di dunianya yang sebenarnya, di sini dia memiliki keluarga.

Ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuan. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu keluarga. Memang selama perjalanan hidupnya dia punya teman-teman setia yang bagaikan keluarga, namun tetap saja dia tidak punya keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Di dunianya. Yuuri adalah anak panti asuhan lalu dirinya diangkat dan di besarkan oleh Minako. Dia hanya lulus di jenjang pendidikan menengah (SMP) lalu pergi ke Australia untuk bekerja—Disana dia bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil yang tidak ternama, namun di tempat itulah rasa ketertarikannya pada cairan pekat bernama kopi tumbuh.

Di usianya yang masih dini, Yuuri berpindah-pindah tempat dari kota ke kota, ke provinsi ke provinsi, sampai dari negara satu ke negara lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuri..."

Minako dan Yuuri sudah sampai di Bandara Jepang. Bawaan mereka tidak begitu banyak; Yuuri membawa sebuah koper berukuran sedang dan sebuah ransel yang selalu menemani perjalanannya. Dia dibalut jaket biru-hitam kesayangan'nya', sementara Minako membawa koper berukuran besar.

Wanita—yang dingatan Yuuri Barista sebagai 'ibu angkatnya' tiba-tiba terkekeh geli sambil melihatnya. "Semenjak siuman aku selalu ingin membahasnya..." katanya diikuti senyuman.

"Ada apa sih?" Yuuri tersipu lalu memegang wajahnya sendiri. apakah ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahnya?

"Semenjak kau siuman, kepribadianmu sedikit berubah." Lanjut Minako

Pernyataan tersebut membuat jantung Yuuri berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Apa maksudnya? Apa aku benar-benar beda dengan Yuuri di dunia ini? begitu tanyanya dalam hati.

"Perilakumu dan penampilanmu mirip sekali ketika kau sedang tampil Yuuri. Rasanya seperti kau selalu siap untuk menampilkan Eros di depanku..."

 _Eros?_

Eros, cinta yang penuh napsu huh...

Nama tersebut mengingatkannya pada perjalanan merantaunya yang terakhir.

Setelah mengikuti beberapa lomba dan ujian sertifikat untuk menjadi Barista kelas atas, Yuuri pergi ke Paris.

Prancis adalah negara terakhir yang di datanginya sebelum kembali ke Jepang dan membangun tokonya sendiri. Di Paris dia bertemu dengan seorang pria Rusia bernama Viktor. Di masa itu Yuuri suka bermain dengan cinta, dari pada terkenal dengan kemampuannya meracik kopi dirinya lebih di kenal sebagai 'ratu' skandal.

Semua orang terkenal. Seperti pemilik hotel berbintang, model, aktor, maupun pemusik—Semuanya tertarik pada Yuuri. Mulanya pria Jepang yang polos tersebut tidak menyadari pesonanya, namun setelah ia menyadarinya dia memanfaatkannya.

Seorang remaja yang berkelana sendirian tentu butuh uang bukan? Sedikit memalukan tapi harus diakuinya kalau waktu itu dia mempermainkan cinta orang pada dirinya hanya untuk uang.

Tidak ada rasa bersalah pada dirinya karena bisa di bilang dia sendiri juga menikmati permainan cinta tersebut.

Yuuri sang skater membayangkan jika dirinya adalah wanita paling cantik di sebuah kota untuk mendapatkan pria _playboy_ yang bermain cinta dengannya untuk menjiwai penampilan Erosnya.

Wanita paling cantik itulah Eros?

 _Sampai sekarang juga aku masih di juluki Eros karena masa laluku. Maa...Memang meskipun aku telah memiliki tokoku sendiri terkadang aku masih suka bermain._

Di Paris pria bernama Viktor—Pastry Chef asal Rusia tersebut juga tertarik padanya dan ikut masuk dalam sirkum permainan cintanya. Dari semua pria Viktor adalah orang paling payah dalam permainan tersebut. Dalam permainan tersebut Viktor tidak pernah mendapatkan Yuuri, dan itu terus berlangsung selama setahun penuh di Paris.

 _Tapi..._

"Eros huh," Yuuri tertawa renyah "Apa aku masih memiliki daya tarik?"

"Eh?" Minako memandangnya heran untuk beberapa saat sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi panik "A-Ano Yuuri..."

"Hmm?" Yuuri melirik dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya "Aku sedang memikirkan skandal yang di buat Viktor." katanya ringan.

Memang dia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi Yuuri yang 'sesungguhnya' tapi bukan berarti dia harus mengikuti jalan pikiran Yuuri yang itu bukan?

Menurut pengamatannya, Yuuri yang lain selalu menghindari topik yang berhubungan dengan skandal Viktor. Dia selalu menjawab semuanya baik-baik saja, sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

 _Sementara aku yang memiliki sifat_ ** _Eros_** _tidak begitu mau peduli._

"Di tempatku Viktor benar-benar tergila-gila padaku, di sini benar-benar kebalikannya huh." gumam Yuuri sendiri tapi cukup membuat Minako menelengkan kepalanya heran. "Apa maksudmu Yuuri?"

"Nah Minako-sensei," Yuuri masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut tapi setidaknya pangilan tersebut lebih baik dari pada 'Minako-sama' "Apa aku yang lebih terbuka membuatmu lebih lega?"

Kelihatannya hari ini Yuuri banyak mengagetkannya. Minako terdiam cukup lama lalu mengangguk berlahan "Kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik Yuuri. Tentu saja itu juga membuatku senang."

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah ini membuat Yuuri dunia ini senang atau tidak tapi..._

Yuuri menaikan poninya lalu tersenyum. bibir merah mudanya melengkung cantik, kedua mata berwarna gelapnya bersinar memabukan, sementara tangannya yang sehalus sutra menyentuh pipi Minako. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat, Yuuri berbicara seolah berbisik menggoda "Eros akan mengambil alih untuk sementara waktu Minako-sensei. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan, tapi kuharap semuanya tidak masalah dengan ini."

Wajah Minako memerah padam. Ini pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya dia melihat muridnya sebagai seorang pria rupawan. Jantung wanita tersebut berdetak begitu cepat, dia begitu sibuk berpanik ria sampai tidak mendengarkan apa saja yang di katakan Yuuri tadi.

Sementara itu orang-orang di sekeliling mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan pemandangan tersebut, bahkan ada juga yang memotretnya. Yuuri berani jamin kalau kejadian ini akan menjadi viral dalam sekejap.

Dan itu adalah rencananya...

"Maaf Minako-sensei melibatkanmu..." bisik Yuuri lalu kembali menjaga jarak.

 _Tapi,_

 _Aku ingin tahu apakah Viktor dunia ini adalah juara dalam permainan cinta atau sama payahnya dengan yang di duniaku._

 **Pelatih Katsuki telah kembali ke Jepang bersama dengan wanita simpanannya?**

Yuuri sudah sampai di Yutopia, ketika itu juga dia memeriksa kembali ponselnya. Sesuai dugaannya kejadian tiga jam yang lalu sudah menjadi topik hangat di berbagai sosial media, khususnya Instagram dimana orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan dirinya akan melihat.

"Tapi...Bukannya judulnya agak tidak senonoh? Wanita simpanan? Apa mereka tidak sadar berapa umur Minako-sensei?" protes Yuuri dalam diam.

Tidak lama kemudian suara derap kaki terdengar. Seorang wanita pendek berkacamata mendatanginya, dengan senyum luar biasa gembira dan mata berkaca-kaca. "Yuuri!" serunya menyambut diikuti seorang pria tua di belakangnya.

Melihat tuan dan nyonya Katsuki—orang tuanya di dunia ini menyambutnya, Yuuri juga ikut terharu. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia memeluk ibunya sambil ikut berseru "Aku pulang!"

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
